Rise of a New Empire
by InquisitorTitus
Summary: When an Imperial crusade is launched and lost. A universe will understand the true meaning of war. For Imperium shall begin again, and war awaits all.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfic**. I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or Star Wars**.

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

The immaterium was a cruel and twisted dimension. A place of madness and despair. A place where gods laugh and feasted. A place where demons roamed free, feasting on unlucky souls who got trapped in that hellish place. Creatures lurked and thrived within the warp. The immaterium could be seen in the materium, the material dimension, in many places, but the most prominent link to the immaterium was a place called The Eye of Terror.

Within the swirling clouds of madness sat a fleet. Thousands of ships of varying types and tonnage. From a simple bulk transport to the mighty Adeptus Astarte's Battle barges, each ship was mutated and changed in some way. While some ships boasted mutated fleshy looking maws for guns others boasted plague pockmarked hulls. There were no two identical ships within this fleet. That was especially true for the station that sat in the middle of the fleet.

No human could have crafted it or any living alien species for that matter. Many species called these stations by many names but the most common one to be heard was Blackstone Fortresses.

Within its halls waited a whole plethora of creatures from nightmares. From the simple mutated cultist to the towering Fallen Legionaries in their ancient power armor. The place was a buzz of activity as supplies were moved in and distributed, training was done, and the screams of those who were damned to be tortured for all eternity. Ear splitting screams could be heard throughout the station there was one place where no screaming could be heard. Inside the room sat an individual clad in space marine armor. The colors of the armor marking him a member of the Thousand Sons. The marine eyes where closed as he listened within the immaterium.

His name was Khiar, and he was listening to new information by an unknown whisperer. He knew he needed to be careful when handling the warp especially when dealing with demons but his wards seemed intact. Besides if this information was even just a fraction true it could change everything within the coming years. Deciding to act upon this new information Khiar simply got up grabbed his bone staff and headed to the bridge.

The way to the bridge was swarming with cultist and slaves toiling away in making the Blackstone Fortress a true pinnacle to chaos's might. Rituals where prepared and completed using blood from unfortunate slaves and willing cultist. Shrines were put up to worship the true gods as well as a plethora of demons.

Though Khiar would have joined in to ensure that the rituals were correct and no demon would be loose within the ship. He did not have time to delay his vital information to the warmaster.

Once Khiar had reached the hellish landscape of the bridge, he saw his target, on a raised platform sitting on his blackened and mutated throne was Abaddon, Warmaster of Chaos. He sat in his black and gold power armor his power sword across his lap and eyes closed as if asleep. But Khiar knew better than to let his guard down. It was a simple trick that Abaddon did to make his enemies drop their guard before he strikes. Silly and childish in Khiars opinion.

"My lord I bring information that could change the crusade" Khiars stated after a nod of his head. His voice was scarred and pitted.

"More information from the gods" Abaddon simply said, without bothering to open his eyes. "If it is more information on imperial troop movements tell me after my contemplations."

"No Warmaster. It is a whisper within the warp that makes even the strongest demons shy away from it." Khiar said uneasily. Knowing the power that could have possibly forced demons to shy away from it would be quite powerful. "It brings tidings that the crusade would end if you were not to listen to it."

"Ha, you've been listening to the warp too long to listen to such a whisper" Abaddon laughed as he finally opened his eyes. "Though it is interesting how such a whisper made even demons shy away from it." He mused. "What was the information?"

"That a fleet led by a mortal would break the back of the Black Crusade by destroying our two strongest ships in one battle." Khiar uneasily replied "It said that even the strongest of ships can be destroyed by objects half its size. It also stated that you would die too if the wrong choice is to be made."

"A mortal that will defeat me, that is impossible! It thinks I am so weak to be defeated by a mere simple mortal!" Abaddon growled out. Anger boiling within his face.

"The message said you would say that and it countered by saying you were defeated by a mortal during the so called 12th black crusade." Khiar continued the message "It also stated that the Cadians have also defeated us multiple times. It stated 'If you wish for a grand victory for Chaos listen to my advice. Make a simple choice in front of me to ensure no more humiliation.'"

"And what are my choices Sorcerer" Abaddon all but growled out.

"It did not say Warmaster," Khiar replied "but it did gives us information on how to summon the demon and learn of the choices."

"Very well begin the ritual I will see what these choices are" Abaddon said after thinking for some time. "But listen well sorcerer if the being is let loose amongst my fleet you will be tortured a thousand lifetime before I will hand you over to those slaneeeshi demons."

At this Khiar gulped then bowed before the mighty chaos Warmaster before leaving to overlook the ritual. Knowing that failure was not an option for the sorcerer.

Time does not have meaning within the immaterium but for Khiar knew that months must have passed before declaring his preparations completed. Such an intricate and puzzling ritual it was too, for it did not require any blood sacrifices or pacts to be made like many rituals, but just simple choices had to be done to complete and activate the ritual.

When Abaddon came into the room, he noticed the ritual circle was made out of ash of mortals and 13 mortal sorcerers standing in random positions. The wards to protect him and contain the demon was made out of silver with pieces of obsidian put into it.

As Abaddon took his position, a circle surrounded by wards to protect him from demons. He tried to figure out this mysterious demon and potential benefactor while Khiar chanted the summoning words. He knew that it did not follow Khorne the blood god, for it required a sorcerer and Khorne despises all Sorcerers and psykers. It was not a demon from Slaanesh the god of pleasure, for it required no sacrifice or pleasure. Nor was it Nurgle the god of decay, for it required no plagues or decay. So that left Tzeentch the lord of change, but it did not feel like a demon from that particular gods banner. For there were no mutations about the psykers or blood sacrifices.

"Finally, I choose to summon you Huic Ostiarius, not on my behalf but on my master's behest. He chose to listen to your offer…. I command you to appear before Ezekyle Abaddon First Captain of The Sons of Horus Legion!" Khiar all but yelled the last part. Around him the 13 psykers either cried, roared in defiance, or simply stayed quiet.

As Abaddon thought about killing the Astartes Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons for not using his proper title, a hunched being appeared. The being appeared to be an old and hunched figure, clothed in threadbare brown robes with the hood pulled up shadowing its face. The being held a simple wooden sign post that simply stated "choose". Hung around its skeletal frame where keys, each key was made of a different material, some keys looked like bone as others where simple metals. Under the hood Abaddon could see millions of eyes, from reptilian to humanoid, every eye was different.

"Ah the famous despoiler, how nice to meet your acquaintance," all but whispered the being. Its voice changing with each word." Have you made your choice?"

"What choices do I have demon" Abaddon all but spat "consider your words carefully or I shall bind you to a simple container."

The demon looked at Abaddon and started to laugh at the towering Astartes, the laughter sounded like mortals crying, yelling, and normal laughter from a million different beings at once to Abaddon. "You cannot contain me for I am needed for all mortals and immortals. No prison can hold me, no ward can stop me. I am life and death. I am Huic Ostiarius otherwise known as the 'Crossroads Keeper' or 'Gatekeeper', depending on who you ask." The being simply stated "As soon as you choose to imprison me, I will already be free. For choosing one's fate will always be free."

Huic Ostiarius stood up fully coming up to the chin of the towering Chaos Warmaster. "Alas I forgot to tell you your choices how silly of me. Your choice is to allow me to remove the imperial fleet that will see your downfall but in return gods will walk again. The other choice is to ignore me and face the consequences. Make your choice Warmaster. What path will you walk down? Which door will you open?"

"I must first to learn who would kill me if I ignore you" Abaddon all but growled "I will give you that sorcerer as payment". His finger landed on a mortal psyker that was staring at the demon with open awe.

"Very well" the demon said after thinking for some time to think about the offer. "the fleet that will defeat you is the 121st reclamation fleet."

Once Abaddon heard the name of that fleet he knew it was not really a choice. The 121st was the most feared fleet the Imperium of Man owned but also the most secretive. A personal fleet for the High lords of Terra to either kill potential dissenters, enact exterminatus, or to do simple crusades. It was known to have taken two ork attack moons at once and win without space marine support during the war of the beast. No chaos, ork, or eldar fleet had a chance of defeating the 121st for the 121st literally fought until they died. Some whispered that they were secretly immortal super soldiers from the dark age of technology. Others say they are led by the emperor himself. No matter what the rumors were Abaddon knew what his choice was before considering the consequences.

"What is the payment for this…. Generous offer demon" Abaddon growled thinking this sounded too good to be true.

"A simple choice" stated Huic Ostiarius in an almost bored tone.

After what felt an eternity Abaddon knew it was only a handful of seconds before he stated quite loudly "Remove the fleet that would threaten me, in return the dark gods shall appear amongst the mortal plane!"

Laughter and clapping erupted from the demon. As he laughed Huic Ostiarius wheezed out "I accept your choice the fleet shall be removed from this realm and all the gods shall walk again. But being seen as a god is such an open view. Some say you are a god other state that a true god is the emperor. Such an open term 'god' is." For the first time since the summoning Abaddon saw a smile, pearly white teeth in a large and crescent smile. "Both light and dark gods shall walk again thank you for your choice."

As Abaddon realized that he made a huge blunder and roared in denial, the laughing continued as Huic Ostiarius disappeared with his payment. Afterall choices needed to be offer to powerful beings to allow him to fulfill his bargain. Gods shall walk again both dark and light, demigod and gods. It mattered not a choice was a choice. As Huic Ostiarius worked within the warp, he could hear the distant laughter of thirsting gods and the roars of denial of a certain Warmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or Star Wars. **

**Chapter 2: The beginning of a crusade**

Holy Terra, the birth place of humanity, the capital to the Imperium of Man. Once it was a lush green paradise with many different environments thousands of years ago. Now Holy Terra is one huge polluted mega city. Dirt is no longer the land instead its steel and concrete, no natural clouds are on Holy Terra anymore only pollution. The skyscrapers of Holy Terra are now considered mountains in in height and width. The ancient oceans of Terra had long ago dried up due to the vast population needs and requirements. With a population soon to number in the trillions it still continues to grow. As vast as the cities where it would never rival one building. That building is a continent sized palace. Though the palace looks very ornate, with gold walls and gates with red banners declaring their allegiance to the Imperium of Man. It is also the most defended place in the universe, for along the walls sat numerous artillery guns, anti-aircraft cannons, anti-orbital weaponry, and enough void shields that would make a glorianna class battleship blush. With enough room to hold billions of troops and supplies that could hold out a siege for 10,000 years before it would run out of men and supplies. For this palace holds someone very important, the Emperor of Man who sits on his golden throne powering the astronomican, the one thing that allows mankind to travel the stars safely and reliably. Kept a hair breath away from death for his love for humanity.

_Or so the ecclesiarch preaches_ thought Chapter Master Marcus of the Iron Wall chapter. He knew the Emperor was kept alive by his will in seeing humanity survive, but it also helps when one sacrifices thousands of psykers a day to keep him alive.

He marched to the High Lords meeting chamber; his ten honor guards in their grey and gold power armor followed him silent except for the hum of their power armor. As a member of the adeptus astartes it was very rare for him to be on Holy Terra itself. As an adeptus astartes he was supposed to be off fighting in one of the Imperiums numerous wars or defending a vital area for the Imperium not asking for help from the High Lords of Terra.

Then again when an imminent invasion from two chaos warbands and a third being spied not too far off, along with an ork Waaagh in the neighboring sector. All nearby military forces in all the associating sectors where unavailable for a foreseeable future. One where if he does not get help from the High Lords, an entire sector will be lost along with numerous battlefleets and armies of the Imperium. Something that the Imperium could ill afford to lose when rumor about various chapters that another black crusade will happen soon.

As Marcus came up to a huge door guarded by twenty custodes as well as a platoon of armsmen of the famed _Royal Barque _ship designation. The Adeptus custodes were taller, stronger, faster, and more powerful than any space marine ever created. The Emperors own body guards, forever guarding the palace from all threats. While the _Royal Barque_ was known to only produce elite armsmen, elite to be the equivalent of shock troops of the Imperial guard.

"Halt" the Lieutenant of the platoon commanded" state your business and your identification or be forcibly removed from the area."

"I am Chapter Master Marcus of the Iron Wall Chapter" said Marcus his deep and scarred voice ringing in the otherwise empty hallway. "I have come on the behest of Sector Argus. As the Sector Governor informed me, before I left, he already scheduled a meeting with the High Lords for me." As he said that Marcus handed the leader his credentials to be verified.

After what seemed to be an eternity the Lieutenant of the armsmen handed his credentials back and stated "You are clear to go my lord. I will have to tell you though that your guards must stay here until you leave. For the protection of the High Lords you understand."

Marcus simply nodded and stated "Brothers stay here until my return." While he went into the High Lords chamber. When he got into the chamber the first thing, he noticed were the twelve High Lords as well as their aides. While he marched to the table, he also noticed two more platoon's worth of _Royal Barque _armsen as well as 12 more custodes.

_Of course, they wouldn't leave me in the same room with the High Lords without someone ensuring their protection_ thought Marcus He marched to the table and made the sign of the aquila and stated "On behalf of the Argus sector I thank you for this meeting and formally request your help. Two medium sized chaos warbands of the 4th legion is about to invade the Argus sector from the Fang and Talon warpstorms which is the 'north' and 'south' of the Argus Sector. Both Fang and Talon warpstorms covered dozens of habitable worlds which of course we lost contact 5.000 years ago or so reports indicate. A third chaos warband being sighted relatively close. We believe they may try to contact both 4th legion warbands. We also have a large possibility that a nearby ork Waaagh from a neighboring sector spilling into Argus. With the sector fleet already damaged by a dozen renegade systems and my own chapter has just finished from six different wars that saw casualties. We request at least a battlefleet to launch a crusade to destroy the two chaos warbands and colonize their systems in the Talon and Fang warpstorms. With freshly colonized systems and two chaos warbands destroyed. The Argus Sector can lend aid to help stop the Ork Waaaagh and destroy the third warband."

"How can you colonize inside a warpstorm?" Asked master Tullak of the adeptus administratum "All previous attempts to colonize inside a warpstorm have failed. Also how do you plan to destroy those vile traitors warbands if they are in said warpstorms? For previous attempts have also failed. We cannot waste resources for a pointless venture that will give little to no results. I'm afraid to tell you Chapter Master."

"Simple, both the Talon and Fang warpstorms will dissipate soon or so our navigators and the Adepts of the Telepathica have stated. If you wish for confirmation of what they discovered, I have the information here if you wish to check it." Marcus simply stated as he handed the reports to the Paternoval Envoy of the navigators and the Master of the Astra Telepathica. The reports contained information on the less turbulence within the warp around Argus sector, and astro-telepathic messages from 5,000 years ago have begun to surface much more frequently. "With these worlds being free from these vile storms. We can strike back at these vile traitors and finally destroy them once and for all!"

"Why do you want to attack the fallen astartes when defense seems much more important." Shouted the Ecclesiarches High Lord, one Decius 23rd. "Face it you just want more glory while we lent you armies and battlefleets for your own ambitions."

"No, I'm not." All but growled Marcus "With my chapter and a fully capable sector battlefleet we still won't be able to fend off 4 large invasions from 4 different directions its tactically unavailable. But if we destroy 2 of the invasions before facing the other 2 invasions, we have a much better chance facing 2 instead of 4. If we destroy both 4th legion warbands fast enough or damage them to the point where they won't attack. We can repair and prepare for the other chaos warband and the ork waaagh."

"And why pray tell, do you think this third warband will head towards the Argus sector?" All but whispered the Representative of the Inquisition, he went by the name of Lokkar. "You seem awfully certain that the third warband will invade. What information do you have that would make you certain of their destination I wonder?"

Marcus swallowed knowing that any enemy of the Inquisition do not last long. Finally, Marcus sighed and stated, "Because our own sector Lord Inquisitor identified their war leader. His name is Khiar of the Thousand Sons Legion, he is known to be one of the Despoilers lead information gatherers. Besides gathering information, it's been known, according to the Argus conclave, that Khiar had been used as a diplomat whenever the despoiler had of need of one. With the only warbands near him at the moment are the warbands located in the Fang and Talon warpstorms. Its only logical that he would try to open talks with them. Another reason to destroy these warbands, any troops we deny the despoiler the better. If you wish for their report I have it here for you as well."

As Marcus handed the Argus Conclave report over to the Inquisitor Representative, the Lord High Admiral Caviar looked up from a data slate he was reading and stated to Marcus "Please leave us while we deliberate, the council will need to make an important decision with the information you gave us." Then Caviar turned to the aides and other personal and all but shouted "Leave us, only the Custodes may stay."

Marcus nodded his head and turned to leave but a puzzled expression was on his face. Why make a decision without outputs from their aides? Why tell him to leave in order to make a decision without him furthering defending his case? As he walked out of the High Lords chamber, he saw two admirals walk in. One was a non-discrete balding admiral who looked like the cane he used was the only way he could walk. The other admiral was young, so young that he hadn't even started his rejuvenate treatments yet. With short black hair and a beard beginning to appear, he would have been found appeasing to many young women, but an ugly scar was across over half his face. It looked like a flaming beast sliced the young admirals face in Marcus opinion. As both admirals walked into the High Lords chambers, the old admiral simply nodded and winked to Marcus. Before Marcus could say anything, the doors slammed shut with all the aides and guards out with him.

Marcus looked at the Lieutenant of the armsmen and demanded "Why are they allowed in the chambers my sector is at risk at being destroyed!"

"I don't know my lord" stammered the Lieutenant "I was ordered by the entire council to let them pass no matter what."

As Marcus pondered this, the High Lords aides gathered around with confused expressions on their faces and questions on their lips. Why are the admirals alone with the High Lords? What will happen to the Argus Sector? Why are only custodes allowed to be the security in the meeting? All these questions and more was whispered in the gilded hall of the palace.

Minutes turned to hours and no reply came from the High Lords. Refreshment where brought out by gilded servitors, cybernetic slaves with no free will within them. When four hours have pass, the Lieutenant stated" Chapter Master Marcus of the Iron Wall chapter, you may enter."

Marcus couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation as he walked into the chamber. Not on his life for the adeptus astartes, otherwise known as space marines, felt no fear, but on the fact that his assignment could fail and billions would suffer because of it. As he walked to the table, he noticed the two admirals from earlier standing at the foot of the table. The older admiral looked quite pleased with himself while the younger admiral had a look of pure determination on his face.

When Marcus reached the foot of the table, he nodded his head to High Lords in respect and asked "Will you help the Argus sector in its time of need?"

"We will help the Argus Sector." Inquisitor Lokkar stated, "We will lend the Argus Sector a fleet, armies, colonists, war material, and much more. But the entire sector must follow our demands and conditions for us lending you this great boon. If you do not the entire Argus Sector will be exterminated. One planet at a time, every single man, woman, and child will be killed. Your chapter will be branded as traitors and will be exterminated. Do you understand the severity of this?"

_What could warrant such extreme measures if we went against a single condition _wondered Marcus before stating "I understand penalties if we go against the conditions you set. But I refuse to leave until you lend aid, no matter the cost"

"That is an acceptable answer" stated the Fabricator General Veer-Slogth c-539 of the Adeptus Mechanicus in his mechanical voice, being more machine than man.

"Very well our conditions are as follow" stated Lord Commander Militant Chun-Bin of the Astra Militarum. "First the admiral of the fleet will be declared Warmaster and any Astartes you attach to his force must answer to him. Second you nor anyone will not speak of the fleets name, who leads it, and where its from. Third all twelve council members, besides the Imperial navy, will have representatives that will speak with our voice, you have the twelfth. Fourth you must pay the..toll..for this fleet it may be paid after these crusades, some of the other High Lords have various conditions as well and assets they will lend. The Astra Militarum asks for your one of your famed Fortress Companies, to strengthen some of the systems around Cadia. In return the Astra Militarum will lend you multiple armies to reinforce and invade the warpstorms."

Decius 23rd leaned back in his chair and then said "The Ecclesiarch will help supply priests, ships, and pilgrims for the crusades and colonization effort. In return you will lend your chaplains to help spread the word of his majesty during the crusades."

The Paternal Envoy of the Navigators spoke for the Navigators and the Astra Telepathica, whispered "Both the Fang and Talon will have three different Navigator Houses and four dozen Astra Telepathica conclaves accompany them. All we ask is enough security to ensure our safety."

Grand Provost Marshall Falldrought of the Adeptus Arbites stood proudly and then stated "We will provide patrol ships, precinct building material, prison ships, and arbitors. In return we have the final say in upholding the imperial law."

The Grand Master of the Assassinorum simply steepled his fingers in front of him and said "We will provide assassins and more for these crusades. We will make a temple or two as payment."

Master Tullak Then stood squared his shoulders and stated "For the good of the Imperium and to ensure the success of the crusades the Adeptus Administratum will provide much for its success. We will provide money, resources, colonists, slaves, servitors and indentured, and transport ships with a few escorts thrown in. In return for this the Administratum demands that once the crusades are complete, in failure or success, and the third chaos warband is destroyed. The entire Argus sector must pay double their annual tithe to help pay off these expenses."

To Marcus many of these demands and conditions seemed very reasonable to him for what the High Lords offered.

The Chancellor of the Estates of the Imperium simply stated "We will provide planetary governors who are deemed competent. We will also provide diplomats to try to realign any feral or lost human colonies, money, and resources. In return all we ask is that you leave the planetary governors alone."

Then again, some High Lords gave conditions that seemed stupid for little pay off to the crusades in Marcus's opinion.

Fabricator General Veer-Slogth c-539 stood to his full height which rivaled even the custodes in the room. From his back mechadendrites unfolded and moved about as if they had a mind of their own. Slogth then stated in a mechanical manner "The Adeptus Mechanicus will provide a legion of skitarii to each the Fang and Talon warpstorm crusades. We will also provide to each crusade 2 forge ships, with 1 Ark Mechanicus class battleship along with 2 Adeptus Mechanicus cruiser class ships, three escort squadrons to escort them, 1 Legio Titanicus, and transport and supplies to last the whole crusade for 3 years. The Adeptus Mechanicus demands that at least one world in each of the Fang and Talon Warpstorms be handed over to the Mechanicus to be created into forge worlds. To ensure this enough supplies and tech priests will be supplied to immediately lay down the foundations of the forge worlds. The Adeptus Mechanicus also demands any Standard Template Construct or STC's that are found in the warpstorms to be immediately handed over to the Adeptus Mechanicus. That is what we offer to this crusade."

Marcus's eyes nearly bulged, with the firepower of the Mechanicus the crusades won't even last a month. _Why overkill such a small problem_, wondered Marcus _That is not in their nature the Mechanicus will surely believe this to be a waste._

Lord Inquisitor Lokkar seemingly a little stunned only whispered "I will dispatch a Lord Inquisitor to each crusade, they will speak with my voice throughout the entire crusade. The Inquisition will also provide a slew of agents, material, and a single black ship with escorts to each of the crusades. We demand any psyker you find to be immediately be taken onto the black ships to be sent to Holy Terra. There they will serve the Imperium by fueling the Astronomican."

Not one to make enemies especially that of the Inquisition. Marcus simply nodded his head in acceptance and turned to the last High Lord. The speaker for those who tended to the Astronomican. Those who often ensure that the God Emperor of Mankind lives by sacrificing countless psykers a day to ancient machines to ensure his survival and by ensuring that the Astronomican never fails.

The speaker an ancient man in many ways could only whisper as he said "We, the keepers of the Astronomican cannot offer troops, ships, materials, or even colonist for we must remain here to help our Emperor in this trying time. What I can offer to each of the crusades is an Astro beacon." When Marcus gave a puzzled look, the speaker elaborated further by saying "In the days before the Astronomican was created, the Astro beacons where there to help guide the great crusades fleets and explorators. They allowed the navigators to navigate the warp safely or as safe as one can be in a warpstorm. With a huge amount of difficulty, we have maintained nearly a hundred of them in case of emergencies. In case both 'Fang' and 'Talon' reappear during the crusade there is a chance both fleets will live. It is not a guarantee though but still a chance. We will also offer a booster for the Astro beacon, as well as some of those who are skilled at maintaining and using the Astro beacons."

Marcus licked his lips knowing what he was about to say was borderline heresy and asked "If I may ask a question? Why not use these 'Astro beacons'? If they allow us to travel in warpstorms. How come we do not use these 'Astro beacons'?"

While the High Lords glared at Marcus the speaker gave a grandfatherly chuckle and simply whispered "Because only the Emperor could create them and only at the feet of the Emperor could we maintain them. In return for such an important relic of a lost age we demand that they are safely secured, for you to listen to those who maintain them, and for you to give them back immediately once the crusades are done. Failure to do this will result in your chapter and sectors immediate death, and not a kind death it would be."

Marcus could only nod in stunned belief, the crusades will carry something that the Emperor himself have created. What an honor it was to be apart of something grand. Marcus smiled and said "On behalf of the Argus Sector I thank you for all aid you are lending to this endeavor. I have one small question if it no trouble to the High Lords. What is the name of the fleet that is helping the Argus sector in its most troubling time?"

Lord High Admiral simply smiled and asked "Why don't you ask the newly promoted Lord Admiral himself?" As he gestured to the young Admiral.

When Marcus turned to greet the admiral, he noticed how the old one simply smiled to younger as if he was proud of a child getting excellent grades. Marcus nodded his head to the younger admiral and asked "Greetings admiral I'm glad to know that it would be your fleet that would help my chapter and the Argus sector in these troubling times. Please tell me your name and the name of your fleet?"

The young man simply nodded and with only a calm and collected voice stated "I am Lord Admiral Horatio von Koester of the 121st reclamation fleet. It is a pleasure to meet you Chapter Master."

"The 121st reclamation fleet? I thought all great crusade expeditionary and reclamation fleets where disbanded and remade into the Imperial navy" questioned Marcus as he turned to the High Lords. "You disregarded the Primarchs in the remodeling of the fleets!?"

The chancellor of the Estates of the Imperium stuttered as he said "We d-d-d-don't have t-t-to answer to y-y-you!" obviously afraid of an outraged Space Marine. Meanwhile Marcus noticed how some High Lords looked worried while others looked impassive, especially the calmly collected Admiral Koester who just looked like this happened every day.

"Be silent you sorry excuse of a High Lord and you Chapter Master remember where you are and who you speak to!" snapped Inquisitor Lokkar "I will answer your question with simply put they never existed. The Emperor himself created this highly trained and secret fleet in order to ensure the loyalty in the primarchs and mortal admirals. A dagger ready to slit any throat he saw fit. It was the 121st that destroyed the two primarchs and their legions that shall not be named. After the legion's destruction the 121st was so badly damaged so it could only do harassment operations during the Horus Heresy by eliminating key elements of chaos. In fact, they were the reason the that the Arch traitor Horus never received enough reinforcements to destroy the palace. When Primarch Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines learned about them he gave them to us as a check and balance to ensure that they could never really revolt against the Imperium, and to help keep an eye on the 121st to ensure their own loyalty. It was the Emperor and the Primarchs will that still shows that the 121st is still with us to this day! That is all you will hear about this Chapter Master!"

Stunned Marcus could only say "So if anyone of the Argus Sector where to speak of their name and who they are?"

"Then my fleet commences exterminatus upon the Argus Sector one world at a time" replied Admiral Koester in an almost bored tone of voice. Many of the High Lords nodded their heads at the admiral's proclamations.

Marcus could only bow his head in acceptance, more important figures than him have deemed the 121st stay. "Then I shall make the preparations to receive your fleet and your aid. When can we expect the fleet Admiral?" soberly stated Marcus.

"My fleet will be arriving with you Chapter Master" Replied Koester "We will stay in between the Lost Landing system and the Fang warpstorm in deep space. We will rendezvous with the rest of the crusade elements when they have arrived and everything in prepped for the invasions."

"I see and if there is nothing else High Lords then I must be off. Thank you for your aid High Lords you won't regret it" said Marcus as both he and the Admirals left to oversee the preparations for the beginning of the crusades.

As Marcus walked to the shuttle pad with his honor guard in tow. He couldn't help but think that the meeting seemed a little too easy with the support he received.

The Palace was massive in size, in width, depth, and length. The palace was also deep underground, far below Terra's natural earth. With the Astronomican and the Emperors Throne room within the direct center of the palace, there where rooms that have long been forgotten. One such room was located at the lowest level where the metal walls turned to bedrock far below the planets crust. The notable position of the room is that it's directly below the Astronomican and the Emperors throne. Many would have thought that this was a long forgotten store room but it wasn't, it was deliberately hidden from all but a very, very select few. The room was not connected to anything but it was surrounded by anti-warp wards made of silver and obsidian, gun servitors, and beings that guarded the room. Those beings where called pariahs, humans that pushed or nulled the effects of the immaterium or the warp.

Nine individuals meet with the captain of the guard, nine powerful individuals who decided the fate of sectors. These nine were the from the council of the High Lords of Terra. There positions would always remain part of the High Lord council. They were the Inquisitor Representative, Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum, Master of the Adeptus Administratum, Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites, Paternal Envoy Navigators, Master of the Astronomican, Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum, and the Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. The only ones with the permission to know about this room, as they were only told of this room not even three years ago. As the High Lords walked to the captain of the guard, coldness swept over them chilling them to the bone, as the captain stalked towards them.

"You wish to speak to the Emperors 'friend'?" The captain spoke, her voice a whisper, almost as if death itself spoke. The High Lords could only numbly nod and the captain just shook her head and waved them pass "our only psyker just refreshed the wards and is in there ready for you. The flamers are armed and prepped to be used if need be. The cyclonic torpedoes are armed and ready to destroy Terra if need be. Make sure it doesn't come to it! As soon as we believe you to be possessed you will all die! Do you understand the gravity of this situation?"

Again, the High Lords solemnly nodded and marched into the room. At first glance it appeared as if the walls where made of pure silver, but when one looked close enough they would realize it was thousands of intricate wards each one connected in some way shape or form. The ceiling of this room was made up of nothing but flamers and flamethrowers. The floor was made of intricate runes and wards all surrounding a single object. That object was a simple oak door, a door that was not connected to any wall. Simply made this door was beautiful but a deep sense of foreboding came from the door. The only being in the room was a young psyker with wards of purity scarred into his flesh. The psyker was blind, as his eyes were missing all that was left was empty eye sockets, but he seemed to see the High Lords clear as day and simply asked "Are you ready"

Again, the High Lords solemnly nodded and the man began to chant in a language long thought dead. The simple oak door opened and in walked a being. The being appeared to be an old hunched figure clothed in threadbare brown robes with the hood pulled up shadowing its face. The being held a simple golden staff with it topped with an aquila, the bird holding the word "choose" in its talon. Hung around its skeletal frame where keys, each key was made of a different material, some keys looked like bone as others where simple metals. Under the hood the High Lords could only see a pair of old human eyes.

"So, you made a choice" the being stated, its voice sounding like a million old and young talking over each other. "Will you choose to sacrifice a fleet to save the Imperium but in return you lose trillions of lives and the dark gods will still live. Or, will you choose to let the Emperor die and thus dooming the Imperium to extinction. But in return the dark gods will finally be killed and chaos finally destroyed once and for all. A choice I wonder what you have made."

"We want a guarantee that those people you take won't be harmed by you or any of your kind demon!" Shouted Decius 23rd "We want proof that they will be safe!"

"Very well" said the being after some time of thought "I will give you my true name to gain your trust."

Inquisitor Lokkar knew this to be vitally important as the only way to know a demon's true name is to be given it or the name to be learned by studying the demon. With the demons true name they could bound it for all eternity. The High Lords would hold life and death over the demon.

"Deal" shouted Lokkar

"Very well" Chuckled the demon "My name is" and thus the demon spoke, the true name of a demon cannot be put into words but by emotions only and thus the demon stated it. The High Lords felt that they knew that if any of them tried to say it they would fail. For no amount of emotion or power could be put into that name by any mortal and immortal. No one could say that demons true name and control it without dire consequences.

"Very well, we the High Lords of Terra have determined that we will sacrifice 121st reclamation fleet and all its assets military and civilian and billions more, to save the wider Imperium." Stated Falldrought of the adeptus Arbites in a firm and authoritative voice. Once he finished speaking his shoulders slumped like a defeated old man.

The being chuckled, its chuckle coming from millions of laughter's, cries of anguish, and defiance from lost mortals. "Very well I accept your choice, I will lead that crusade to a safe destination all for the price of one choice."

Thus, the being turned to leave. "Wait" the being paused and looked at Tullak, the speaker "What do you get out of this Huic Ostiarius?"

"Why my dear child" Huic Ostiarius says in a grandfatherly voice "All I get out of it is a simple choice. A choice that nourishes an old being like me." A large crescent smile of perfect human teeth appeared from the shadows under the hood. A million eyes opened at once each one different each one unique and stared at the High Lords.

With that Huic Ostiarius left saying over its shoulder, as if it was an afterthought "Oh say hello to the Emperor for me. I wonder if he regretted his choice, I rarely get to see him anymore." Thus, Huic Ostiarius left through the oak door. Once through, the oak door slammed shut its resounding boom echoed through the room.

A choice was made by powerful beings and a bargain had been struck. It was time to deliver on his promises. As Huic Ostiarius prepared his masterpiece of a fusion of choices, the thirsting dark gods laughed and howled in pleasure of the hypocrisy that happened on the planet of Holy Terra. It mattered not to Huic Ostiarius however, for a choice was a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or Star Wars. **

**Chapter 3: The Crusades Launch and Downfall**

Space is infinite in layman's terms. With countless stars and planets, asteroids and comets, ships and beast, all roamed the vast emptiness of that called space. But nowhere is it more apparent than a point at rendezvous 6G8U6A9D4-AS-IOM point. A location in deep space where military and civilian vessels meet for the invasion of the Fang warpstorm. All the High Lords donated to this crusade; many factions are represented here. With the heavy armor, ancient weaponry, and utilitarian look of the Adeptus Mechanicus, to the flying cathedral looking warships of the ecclesiarch. From the simple transport packed with supplies, troops, colonists, weapons, and fuel to the mighty battleships of the Imperium of Man. Many factions looked different and to count the amount of troopships, supply ships, and warships of this mighty fleet would be near impossible. For some supply ships entered and left rearming and refueling every single ship there is. The engines from all the ships combined made all who observed this believe a star was being born. There was one notable thing about this fleet though and that was the massive space station in the center of the fleet.

Made in an age long forgotten this space station is a marvel of human ingenuity and technology. Considered by many to be huge, that was an understatement. It was the size of a huge asteroid or a small moon. Its mace head type shape could house and repair dozens of cruisers at once and produce fresh escorts. With ancient technologies and weapons on board with some of the strongest shielding available this station could fight off fleets by itself and win. Its name was _Babylon _and it was the sister station to the _Phalanx_, the home to the Imperial Fists space marine chapter. _Babylon_ one of the best kept secrets from the wider Imperium, the flagship of the 121st reclamation fleet. Aboard the _Babylon_, Admiral Koester was on the command dais on the bridge overseeing the hive of activity. Crew members scurried this way and that getting reports and checking systems before the coming crusade all ensuring that the fleet and the station where fully operational.

_Lord Admiral Horatio von Koester commander of the 121__st__ reclamation fleet _mused Koester _my doesn't that have a nice ring to it. To serve the Imperium of Man with the best fleet in the galaxy!_

"Sir" said a Lieutenant from the foot of the dais, snapping Koester out of his musings "All the leaders for the crusade are onboard _Babylon _and are in meeting room-"

"Admiral" shouted out a senior officer on the sensor station "new warp signatures have appeared at quadrant zeta-nine-four-two power signatures match that of two Astarte's ships, one battlebarge and one strike cruiser, and two old type 20 transport!"

"Get destroyer wolfpacks Aquila and Epsilon on intercept course on the transports. Have cruiser squadrons Sigmar and Theta to intercept the astartes strike cruiser and battle barge. Launch fighters and bombers from the battlecruiser squadron." Koester calmly stated "Send this message to the astartes group. 'Astarte strike group, this is Admiral Koester of the Imperial Navy. Power down shields and weapons, give security clearance codes now. This is your only warning.' End message. Tactical officer" said officer perked up "Alert picket ships to yellow alert. Inform the corvettes that they are to begin active sensor sweep in patrol pattern gamma-six. Have light cruiser squadrons hel and cadia on quick response duty. Inform any civilian vessel to power down engines can't have them ramming into each other now."

As the minutes ticked by the fleet moved in a slow ponderous state as civilian transports and cargo ships where forced to shut down engines. All the while the ships that Koester ordered to intercept the Astarte's ships drew closer to their targets. After 10 minutes the sensors told Koester that all Astarte's ships and their transports powered down their engines and shields.

"Sir" shouted the senior sensor officer on the sensor station "Clearance codes are coming in now. They are good! We got the _Dorn Legion _for the battlebarge of the Iron Wall chapter and the _Argus Insight_ for the strike cruiser of the Iron Wall Chapter!"

"Double check the clearance codes" Calmly replied Koester.

"Sir the codes are good" replied the sensor officer after some time.

"Very well open a channel with them. Make it seem that we are contacting them from the _Forgotten Empire_ will you." Said Koester referring to the emperor class battleship within his fleet.

_To ensure that those space marines and any unwanted listeners believe that the Babylon is actually the Phalanx._ Thought Koester as he stepped into a holo-projector for ease of communication.

What appeared in front of Koester was a Space Marine captain with a scarred face. His hair kept short almost as if he was bald. His eyes where sharp and unforgiving as the captain looked on Koester with contempt. On his hip hung a magnificent sword on one side and an ancient plasma pistol on the other side. His grey colored power armor with golden trim would surely dwarf even the tallest of men.

"Greetings Admiral I am Captain Titus of Second Company of the Iron Wall Chapter. I am here on the behest with my Chapter Master. To meet with the crusading fleet for the Fang warpstorm. We are to support the crusade in any way possible and are wondering what the standing orders are." Stated Titus in his brutal sounding voice.

"On behalf of the Crusade fleet I bid you welcome." Coolly replied Koester "I am Lord Admiral Horatio von Koester. Your orders will be to put your transports with the Imperial Guard transports. The _Dorn's Legion_ is tasked to be paired with the Ark Mechanicus Battleship _The Omnissiah Rewards_. The strike cruiser _Argus Insight _will be tasked with patrolling around civilian ships. Make sure they stay away from military transports and warships."

"Understood Lord Admiral. I am also wondering if there will be a crusade meeting to go over the strategy and where it will be located. As I was told by my Chapter Master that I will be the voice for the Space Marines. It seems that my brothers from the Imperial Fists are here and will probably take over Astarte's command" replied Captain Titus.

"That is a negative Captain you will still be on the council. The Imperial Fists decided to let you still be the lead voice" coolly lied Koester. "It seems they still offered for us to use the _Phalanx _as the Crusade Council meeting area. You are to attend the first crusade meeting within three hours."

_Of course, the Imperial Fists are quite a few sectors away from us not that the good Captain needs to know this just yet_ thought Koester as he waited for a reply from the stunned Astartes captain.

"I understand I will meet you aboard the _Phalanx _in roughly two hours. _Dorn's Legion_ out" Titus replied stiffly before shutting off communications.

"Keep those claymores on yellow alert until further notice. All other ships will be on standbye." Ordered Koester to the communications officer "Have a shuttle flown from _The Forgotten Empire_ with an escort of fighters to the _Babylon_. Inform flight control that they must use the Fury interceptors. Inform Admiral Gorganvich that he has command of all fleet elements until further notice."

"Aye aye admiral" shouted the sensor officer "Orders relayed. _The Forgotten Empire _informs us that they will have a shuttle within one hour with fighter escort. Admiral Gorganvich has requested to remove all non-crusade ships from the area."

"Request approved" stated Koester "Captain, you have the command inform me as soon as something has happened. Also inform the master of arms that I require a full two squads of arms men for security reasons."

"Aye, aye sir" stated the captain of the _Babylon_, an old and fierce void dog.

As Koester made his way off of the bridge, two squads of armsmen armed with hell guns and carapace armor fell in behind him. For a first time in a long time Koester felt rejuvenated for some reason and also anxious. Could it be because it will be his first crusade he will lead? He did not know but he was excited to find out.

As he took the elevators and various trains to the specific shuttle bay for all the delegates to meet. Koester passed sections of the massive station that he will most likely never see again. Areas where it would take an entire lifetime just to explore one spot of the massive station. Men and women lived and died in these sections never being able to explore the rest of the ship. It is often joked amongst the ratings of the _Babylon_ that if a young teen tried walking across the _Babylon_ that he would grow old and fragile before he made it to the other side. As he went pass these sections he saw, massive pieces of machinery where everywhere tended to by the tech priests and other trained officers. Ratings and junior officers toiled to make the _Babylon _a true pinnacle of war for the 121st fleet. Macro-cannon shells the size of buildings where moved to forward magazine bays, while capacitors and other useful items for lances where put closer to their weapons, plasma weapon munition trolleys where loaded to the max before driving at break neck speed to ensure their weapons where fully armed. Flights of fighters and bombers where moved to forward launch bays for a quicker exit, while troops of arms men kept a steely eye on the crew to ensure their loyalty.

Finally, after an hour or so of moving through various sections Koester arrived at his destination, a launch bay for shuttle craft that contained all the delegates shuttles. This section of the ship was vastly different from all the other shuttle bays though, this section is near identical in the color as well as the iconography as the _Phalanx_ of the Imperial Fists chapter. Even the crew wore the uniforms and even acted like the serfs from that chapter.

_It even fools the Imperial Fists from time to time_ thought Koester, _a simple disguise that hides a massive truth_.

There he waited for his supposed shuttle to arrive which he was glad he didn't have to wait long. When the transport finally settled down, he went into it along with his men to appear to have come from the _Forgotten Empire_ for the space marines. He didn't have to wait long for them as well for about a half hour after he got into the transport did the Iron Walls delegation arrived as well. From the void a sleek killer arrived, its heavily reinforced frame along with a plethora of weaponry the Thunderhawk was a killer compared to all the other shuttles and transports. The pilots of the Thunderhawk must've thought the landing zone was a battle for they came in hard and fast, barely stopping in the last minute to an untrained eye. Koester exited his own transport and patiently waited for the space marine delegation to exit, and when it did, he wasn't really surprised by what he saw. The first to march out was what was clearly the champion for second company. In beautifully crafted plate with a magnificent power sword and shield the Champion barely touched the ground and took an honor position before the next arrival. A Space Marine in simple grey and gold trim plate armed with a combi-melta followed, next came the apothecary in white power armor, then the standard bearer armed with the banner of the second company of the Iron Wall chapter. Finally, Captain Titus commander of the second company in the Iron Walls chapter in his magnificent grey and gold trim power armor walked down the ramp. A magnificent crafted power sword hung from his hip while a ancient plasma pistol hung off of his other hip. He was followed closely by the company chaplain in a suit of black power armor that was festooned with skulls and parchments of purity. His skull helm taking in his surrounding in one quick glance, while his crozious hung off of his hip.

"Greeting Lord Admiral" boomed Captain Titus as he approached Koester, "I see we arrived around the same time. Shall we go to the meeting to launch this crusade?"

"We shall" replied Koester, as he held out an arm expecting Titus to follow by his side.

Titus taking the hint marched by the Admiral side while his command squad and armsmen fell in behind them.

Titus exclaimed, "I must confess that this is a great honor for my chapter. To walk in the mighty Phalanx where our Gene Father might have walked. I have never expected to see this mighty station before I die. Truly we must be blessed from the Emperor and we must thank the Imperial Fists before we leave for their help. The heretics will not live this time. We will burn them out of their fortresses before we deal with those vile orks."

"Hate the heretic, but do not underestimate them Captain." Intoned the Chaplain as he marched behind Titus "This will be a trying campaign for us all. The Blood Fort warband is willy and crafty they will fight hard and long before they are finally destroyed. Remember that many brothers will die in this campaign with exceptional strategies and careful planning, but more will be killed and lost if we do not think first."

"Of course, Chaplain Reeves my apologies" Stated Titus clearly humble to all the space marines. "My zeal got the better of me I will conduct penance when we return to the _Dorns Legion_"

The chaplain simply nodded his head in acceptance while Koester asked innocently while walking, "The reports I read before coming to this sector states that your chapter has repelled many invasions numerous times from this Blood Fort warband. I must ask, how come you could never truly destroy them?"

At this Titus was on alert and asked "What did the reports tell you I wonder? That we are a suspicious chapter and that we may be in league with traitors, or that we are incompetent and should be retrained and rehabilitated to follow the codex astartes to the letter."

"Along those lines, yes the reports did state that numerous times," calmly stated Koester "but those reports are often written by scribes and corrupted officials. I want to know the truth before we fight together."

"Well," Titus exclaimed clearly taken aback from this new development "The simple answer is that when we finally turn the tides in all the invasions. The traitor marines build fortresses manned by mortal cultists and militias. Then those vile heretics retreat back into the warp storms to rebuild and regroup. Since it is close to impossible to follow with a fleet let alone fight. We have been stuck in a constant stalemate with these traitors. Whenever we think we have destroyed them utterly it turns out they had a large stock pile of geneseeds to create more traitors. I have full confidence that once we destroy their fortresses and ships that the Blood Fort warband will finally be destroyed."

"I see," Stated Koester when they reached the council doors, "then have no fear captain these vile traitors will finally be put to the sword. The Emperors justice will be handed out!"

Both Titus and Koester entered the council chambers while a squad of armsmen detached themselves and started guarding the door. Within the chambers was a large marble table taken from the mountains of Holy Terra. Around the table sat the council that would advise and take care of mundane task that the warmaster could not take care of.

At the end of the table sat Chancellor Erak ver Lockenstien, a man that was so fat that he had a pair of men to help him stand. With his corpulent form and multiple rejuvenation treatment keeping him alive, he was elected to be in charge of the future governors of the planets and systems in the Fang warp storm. Across from him was Provost Marshal Voog Gundarr a painfully thin man with a face that screamed he is scheming and plotting behind people's backs. Gundarr is in charge of the prison ships, patrol ships, and arbiters spread out across the fleet. Next to Gundarr was Seeker Dolores Milisaphos a mysterious woman, her face hidden along with her age. All that was known about her was that she is in charge of the group that takes care of the astro beacon and booster. Across from her sat Lord Iro Blackwall, an ancient astra telepathica leader. His black hair already turning grey and his once strong look, now resembles a beaten man. Blackwall is the speaker for the multiple astra telepathica conclaves within the crusade. Next to him rivalling in psychic power was the Paternal Nova Eleanor Kraken from house Kraken. The navigator house leader was both powerful and what appeared to be young for her age. Yet house Kraken produced powerful and intelligent navigators that allowed many ships go through the warp. Across from her sat a mysterious Assassinorum handler codenamed 'slipshot'. Her age was unknown but appeared to be a little past 40's with greying blonde hair she was a mystery but not as big as a mystery as the man sitting next to her. The only thing the man provided was that he was Lord Inquisitor Shapiro, even the physical appearance of Shapiro was unremarkable. What's more was that he did not claim of what ordo he belonged to claiming that all threats where for him to destroy. Across from the Inquisitor sat Administrator Kolig Hunthurr a heavily augmented human with two robotic hands and a single glaring red eye. He is in charge of all the administration for the colonized worlds, supplies, and anything else the crusade would need. Next to Hunthurr sat General Mattis Gambara in his astra militarum, or imperial guard, uniform. A general that saw retreat dishonorable yet looked small and mousey in Koesters opinion. Captain Titus sat next to Gambara completely making the other man seem tiny and weak compared to the space marine. Finally sitting across from Captain Titus was the spiritual leader of the Adeptus Ministorum or the Ecclesiarch, a man named Cardinal Krell Okaarr with pure white hair matching his white robes. With a calculating look he was the leader of all the priests and pilgrims and void assets to the crusade. The final member of the council could not sit in any of the chairs for it was too large and heavy to sit in any. It went by the name Arch Magos M-FW-256165423a or 'Dell' as it was also called. Dell was very mysterious as its age and gender was forever lost to the many augments to its body. With multiple mechadendrite protruding from its back and its spider legs that held up its massive body. Dell was the leader of the adeptus Mechanicus contingent on the crusade.

When Koester reached the head of the table he turned and looked at all the council members. Looking like an ancient hero giving a speech Koester stated in a loud and proud voice "Welcome sons and daughters of the Imperium on this joyous day we make ready for reclaiming what is ours. The filthy heretics who call themselves the Blood Fort warband shall finally be destroyed. Their precious protection of the Fang warpstorm will finally calm and we will strike with the furry of the Imperium! Our worlds that where lost five millennial ago will finally be reconquered and colonized with loyal sons and daughters of the Imperium. We will avenge those who lost their lives to both the storms and the heretics. We will burn the warbands fortresses down and destroy their entire legacy. I promise you this my brothers and sisters!"

At this all the council members clapped to the end of his speech. Each one ready to make history and destroy traitors. When the applause died down a single hand was raised, and the hand belonged to Lord Blackwall.

When Koester motioned him to talk, Lord Blackwall simply asked in a questioning tone "While that's a very good speech who put you in charge of the crusade Lord Admiral?"

"Administrator Hunthurr care to answer to that?" Koester asked.

Hunthurr nervously stood up and spoke in a shaky voice that gained courage for every word he said "I have here a signed document from all Twelve High Lords of Holy Terra. Those who speak with the Emperors voice and ensure the survival of the Imperium. The document states that Lord Admiral Horatio von Koester will be the warmaster of the Fang crusade. If you wish to verify it you may, in fact I encourage it for it will be the closest many of you will get to Holy Terra."

At this Lord Blackwall simply waved his question away and simply said "If the High Lords have ordered it then who am I to question their word. I have another question if I may ask, why have this council if we cannot vote on the outcome?"

_My he is playing his part masterfully_ thought Koester as he answered his question "Simply put the High Lords also demanded that a council be put in place in case I and my chain of command is destroyed. This council will take command and ensure the crusade will survive. In order for you to make sure that the crusade will live on, you need to be updated on its progress. This council will also ensure that everything will be running smoothly. I cannot be everywhere at once so it would be up to you ensure it will succeed."

"I understand" replied Lord Blackwall with a knowing smile.

"Now that has been taken care of 'Warmster' what do you plan on doing in order to take back our worlds?" whispered Slipshot.

"Simple" responded Koester "we will conduct system hopping."

When there was confusion amongst the majority of faces on the council members Koester simply pressed a button on the table. A hologram of the all the systems within the fang warpstorm appeared. Lines connected the systems together of old warp routes that where most likely destroyed from the storm.

"We will start with the closest system, a place called 'New Fringe'. Half of the fleet along with the _Phalanx _and armies of the Imperial Guard will take over the system." Started Koester "The remaining fleet along with the companies from the Iron wall chapter will move on and take over the 'Craug' system and begin fortifying and colonizing the system. With a stable colony the first half of the fleet will advance with the second half following closely behind and going on for after taking each system. Losses will happen it is inevitable but we will keep hitting the traitors bases and forces before they have chance to regroup. To ensure that we have enough of a warning in case the traitors do rally I will deploy scouts a couple of systems ahead of the main fleet. With an early warning detection, we will have a chance to combine both fleets to one massive one and beat back and counter attack."

"With the Iron Wall chapters famous fortress companies fortifying the systems we do conquer and colonize. We will have a steady and secured route for supplies and reinforcements." Continued Koester "In the event that we do lose the main fleet the Bloody Fort warband still won't be able to threaten the Argus sector without going through our fortified systems. They will be trapped until the Argus sector has a chance to wipe them out for good."

"Why plan for failure when success is guaranteed" sneered Chancellor Erak "or are you not ready for the task ahead _Warmaster?_"

Before Koester had a chance to reply to the fat man Titus beat him to the reply.

As Titus stared down the fat chancellor and stated in his booming voice, "Any true commander would ensure the success of their mission, but also prepare for the worst possible outcome. You'll know this if you actually worked on thinking about the strategy instead looking towards your next meal."

"A-a-a-and w-w-what is-s-s that supposed to mean!" shouted Chancellor Erak.

"It means you should keep quiet and let your betters do the thinking" all but whispered Inquisitor Shapiro.

Koester nodded to both the Inquisitor and to Captain Titus before stating "I require information on ships, supplies, equipment, troop counts that each your factions brought before we launch the crusade. Paternal Nova Eleanor what is the estimated time for arrival at 'New Fringe'?"

The navigator simply looked at the map and made quick calculations and stated "Anywhere between three weeks to a month till the fleet will arrive there if we leave now. Then again that is a rough estimate and there many unknown factors may influence it."

"Very well, take your time for we cannot afford to lose the fleet to the warp. You will have a week to prepare for the journey is that agreeable" Replied Koester

The navigator simply nodded, in which Koester turned to the rest of the council and stated "I require your reports no later than four days from now. If it is not turned in by then your name will be stricken from the council and a replacement will be chosen. If it is highly classified material just give me the absolute basics that I'm allowed to know or come to me personally. I will not tolerate inefficiency within the fleet do I make myself clear."

As the heads nodded in their agreement Koester stated in a proud voice "Than as Warmaster of the Fang crusade I conclude the first meeting. When we next meet, we will have two systems back under Imperial control."

With that various members simply started heading back all except Inquisitor Shapiro and Cardinal Okaarr.

Koester waited till the rest of the council had left and asked "Is there anything I can help you with gentlemen?"

"I am just informing you Warmaster that the inquisition has authorized you for exterminatus weaponry: three virus bombs and two cyclonic torpedoes." Informed the mysterious Inquisitor "I shall have them transferred to your flagship at your convenience."

"I thank you Inquisitor for informing me of this important development" replied Koester "Have them transferred to the phalanx as she is the strongest and most powerful ship so far in the fleet. The weapons will be well protected onboard her."

"Of course, an intelligent idea with the resources on hand" replied Shapiro "one more thing don't make threats you can't enforce _admiral_."

"What do you mean?" asked Koester

"He means do not threaten those you do not have power over" replied Cardinal Okaarr in a bored yet dangerous tone, "You may have been given power over the crusade but remember to who some of us answer and take orders from."

At this Koester laughed at that. When both looked shocked and outraged Koester wiped a tear from his eye and answered their unspoken question "My comments weren't to you, Captain Titus, 'Dell', or Seeker Dolores Milisaphos all of who I don't have true power over. My comment where to those who thought that I had no power over. What administrator forgot to mention is that I can remove anyone from power except for any astartes, mechanicus, those who tend to the astronomican, inquisitor, and ecclesiarch. All of which were informed that I couldn't remove them from the council."

"Very wise admiral almost made an enemy with everyone while also exposing your hand" snorted Cardinal Okaarr, then a smile broke across his face "make your enemies doubt your true capabilities before they can strike a serious blow. It takes some luck from the emperor to ensure it works."

Koester simply shrugged and asked "Do you gentlemen wish to join me on my flagship?"

"No thank you warmaster we will board my own warship _The Emperors Flame_" replied Okaarr.

Koester nodded and said "Well gentleman unless there something else you wish to speak of the next time, we will see each other is when two systems have been reconquered

A week passed for the crusade of the Fang warpstorm. Preparations were made to ships and personnel, few shuttles flew in between warships and transports for one last supply delivery or personnel transfer. All were made ready for the warp travel. Every ship pointed to a seemingly random spot while their normal engines powered down and void shield turned off, a different engine and shield were turned on. A shield that covered the ships hull so close that not even a bug could be on the hull and gave off a golden color on the ship. The engine was similar and different to any other type of engine because it was an invention during the Great Crusade, a creation that allowed interstellar travel between dimensions to reach the ships objective. A warp engine, both a blessing and a curse to the imperium. For the warp engine throws the ships into the immaterium and is the only propulsion that can steer a ship within the warp, a place where demons and creature's realm and lurk always thirsting for souls. While it is common for hundreds of ships to go missing, destroyed, or arrive at their destination super late or extremely early. Warp travel is the only way for ships to cross the galaxy quickly and safely, in a dangerous sort of sense. Sailors clutched talismans of the emperor or his saints and prayed for a safe trip while others ran to priests for one final confession to help clear their souls. All the while navigators sat in their navigation blisters upon the ship taking control of it and concentrating on a clear and safe course to reach their objective. Their third eyes open looking within the warp for a clear route to their destination.

Lord Admiral Koester of the 121st reclamation fleet, Warmaster of the Fang Warpstorm crusade, felt a chill crawl up his spine. He, like any sane man, had a deep fear of warp travel. But he was an officer of the fleet and he could not show fear to his men under his command or they will begin to doubt him and later the Imperium. The hill of doubt is a slippery slope to damnation to evil powers.

"Sir" the comms officer called breaking Koester of his musings "All navigators report that they are ready to commence warp jump."

"Very well, all ships are to secure hatches and prepare for warp jump." Ordered Koester as he looked out the window into the inky blackness of space.

Thick metal sheets feel down the windows of the ships. To protect the crew from the horrors of the warp and to prevent mutation and madness. When the last metal sheet boomed to a close the lights kicked on a little bit more to brighten up the command room.

After some time, the comms officer nodded and stated "Admiral, all reporting they are a go for warp. I repeat all ships reporting they are go for warp."

"Then by all means navigators take us to war!" Roared Lord Admiral Koester in a defiant voice, a voice that said that no warp sorcery was going to stop this crusade.

How wrong he was.

As soon as the last of the ships within the fleet entered the warp a tug was felt by every soul across the crusade. Then chaos struck, as ships were tossed and turned unable to do anything but trust in their navigators. Masses where held were scared sailors, colonists, and troops prayed with the priests for the Emperors blessing and hoping that they would exit the warp alive and intact. Armsmen rushed to pre-prepared positions to hold off any demon incursion that might happen to, each one praying for the God-Emperor to be with them. Navigators where shocked and horrified as carefully prepared routes they observed where suddenly gone. What's worse the Astronomican that all navigators can see in the warp, the very thing that the Emperor powers to allow intergalactic travel, vanished without a trace.

"Navigator report is everything alright" called Koester. Shocked at how suddenly and horrible this warp travel felt.

"The Astronomican is gone admiral." Cried the Navigator of the _Babylon_ fear was evident in his voice "We are in his bag, a bag that we cannot escape. Where he is taking us, we do not know, but we are trapped. Like fish in a net we are trapped no exit that is apparent. No way to return to real space. All we see is the bag that holds us and the doors He passes hold many roads. We cannot escape without his blessing."

"What has us navigator does a demon have the fleet. I say again what has us." Demanded Koester

The navigator replied fear evident in his voice "the crossroads keeper"

Huic Ostiarius whistled a grandfatherly tune created by a race long since dead. In one hand his signature staff with the words 'choose' tapped against the floor of his palace, in his other hand a bag containing those he has captured. Walking to a seemingly random door Huic Ostiarius simply put in one of his keys to unlock it and opened the door before dumping the contents of the bag out. Then while whistling he closed the door locking it in the process. He turned back down the hall way whistling a long-lost tune while looking at the many doors that covered the hallway. A large crescent smile can be seen from under his hood as he thought about what he had just been given.

A simple choices were offered and simple choices were given. As the laughter of the Dark Gods echoes within the warp. Huic Ostiarius walked down the twisting hallways off his floating palace. For his masterpiece was nearly finished, he could not wait to see the fruit of his labors. For a choice was a choice no matter who makes them.


End file.
